


𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝑅𝒶𝒹𝒾𝑜𝓇𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝐵𝑜𝑜𝓀

by TheBurningWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not exactly, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-typical language, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, Minor Blitzo Cameo, Minor Helluva Boss Cameos, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Stolas Cameo, One Shot Collection, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violent Thoughts, would've liked for this to be longer but I think it ended nicely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurningWriter/pseuds/TheBurningWriter
Summary: Previously Known As "𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐻𝑒 𝒩𝑒𝑒𝒹𝑒𝒹 𝐻𝑒𝓇 𝑀𝑜𝓈𝓉"Alastor isn't a perfect man. Far from it, after all, he's in Hell of all places. And he deserves it. He was a horrible man, who did horrible things, who thinks horrible things... Horrible...Horriblethings. Often, these thoughts are always targetted at himself. They're demeaning, deprecating, and so much more. He deals with them, always ignoring them and just pushing down any of the emotions that came from it as deep as he can.It's when he starts to have dark and horrible thoughts about others, those he considers close to him, that he starts to have trouble with them. He can't bear to hurt those people or lose them, so he does all he can to make sure he can't. But it's always done in the worst way possible. He can never hurt the people he cares for, loves, and respects if he isn't around to harm them. That is, until, they come looking for him. It's just his luck that the person he is trying to avoid and keep safe comes looking for him.Rosie is determined to find out why it is Alastor has vanished so suddenly but not told herspecificallya thing about it. For better or for worse, she will do it.
Relationships: Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Rosie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. 𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐻𝑒 𝒩𝑒𝑒𝒹𝑒𝒹 𝐻𝑒𝓇 𝑀𝑜𝓈𝓉

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on some ideas and scenarios a friend and I have developed for these two Overlords Alastor and Rosie. As such, certain things will not be the same as canon for either character.
> 
> Additionally, I wrote this story because Alastor x Rosie, or Radiorose, is super underrated in the fandom and that's a damn shame because I really love the ship.
> 
> Either way, I hope that you enjoy the story nonetheless! Feel free to leave whatever you want, a comment, kudos, or favorite, to the story! It'd mean a lot to me.

The sky was dark and cloudy, a fog laid over the ground and would reach the knees of most demons, and the ground was more like a wet sponge than dirt or rocks. Yup, this was the bayou that Alastor called him. Or, at least, one of his homes. That Radio Demon had two places he could call home, but the one he cared for and enjoyed the most was here. Thankfully, Rosie had another pair of boots back home for her to change into once all was said and done, as the mud she stood in had already ruined the pair she was wearing.

Sadly, the dress she had was just about as ruined as the boots, even if the mud only managed to get onto the bits that were closest to the ground. But none of that mattered right now, if she cared more about her clothing than she did Alastor she wouldn't have come. The Overlord continued her stride forward with confidence, passing underneath various kinds of trees that were native to the bayous of Earth but had been conjured here by the Radio Demon himself.

The only reason she was here was that Alastor himself had once told her how to get here. Not just anyone could find or walk onto his personal properties, they had to know how to find it and be allowed onto it. Unless, of course, they'd rather be torn apart by the shadows she knew guarded his homes against intruders. Even now, she knew they waited in the darkness beyond the fog, watching her as she strode through lands that weren't her own.

They could stare and watch all they wanted, nothing was going to make her stop now. She _had_ to see Alastor if that was the last thing she ever did. After all, it's not unnatural for him to vanish like that, but he usually gives some sort of reason for it to those close to him even if most of the time it's an obvious lie. Then, if that's the case, why was it Rosie was left out of the loop until Mimzy let the secret slip one night after a few sips of a particularly strong beverage? She'd gone around and pried the "truth" out of everyone Alastor told it to.

Mimzy said he was just working on one of his projects. Husk said he was probably plotting something for his next broadcast. Niffty was to busy deep cleaning the Happy Hotel's sofas to tell Rosie anything. It's obvious Alastor had done his usual routine of lying to get everyone to not worry about him, usually to little or no success, and then vanish for however long he needed to. But why was she left out of the loop? That simple question made her worry more than ever before.

Did something happen to him that prevented him from telling her? Is he doing something he _knows_ would piss her off?

Every scenario she thought of only made her worry worse. But, now coming close enough to that swamp cabin he loved so much, she could tell a few of her worries were untrue. No one had managed to attack Alastor before he could get his version of the truth to her. He wasn't leaving or changing his life forever. He just didn't come to her. But that still left the question of _why_ he didn't come to her. Sure, she shouldn't be worrying about it all that hard to begin with! Sure, she doesn't have to trudge and stride through all this mud just to reach Alastor's cabin! Sure, any other demon would be pissed off but stay home until Alastor finally popped up again!

But she wasn't like every other demon. Neither was he. _She cared._ Even if she didn't know just how much she did yet. Or if he even did, beyond the strange way he cared for most of those he let get as close as she, Mimzy, Husk, and Niffty have.

Finally, after what felt like an hour but was probably only half that, Rosie reached the front door to Alastor's log cabin. The wood was weathered and worn like it had been around for just as long as the Radio Demon has. The two windows on either side of the door were frosted in a way that rendered everything inside of the cabin simple silhouettes when bathed in the lights of the interior, and usually only the things close to each of them. This meant she couldn't glance through them and get an early understanding of what she was going to be walking into.

There was only one thing left to do now. With her hand wrapped up into a fist, she gave the wooden door a few good knocks with the back of her knuckles before calling out "Alastor! It's Rosie! I know you might not want to talk with anyone at the moment, but I do believe we need to have a little chat together!" Her voice had that hint of a French accent her friends seemed to adore so much. Alastor had gone so far once to say he enjoyed her singing voice just that bit more because of the accent she had.

After a minute or so of standing out in the mud and musky air for a while longer, she'd hear footsteps approaching the door and it'd creak open ever so slightly, not being able to fully open due to the chain lock Alastor still had latched in place when he peered through the crack and at her "...I am terribly busy my dear, perhaps another time?"

Rosie crossed her arms over her chest with a hefty huff, something she only does to really prove to people how frustrated she is with them "Oh, perhaps if what we needed to talk about was only a minor thing, but it isn't. So I'm afraid you'll have to just let me in even if you're busy."

The Radio Demon stood there a moment, his pupils shrinking slightly before she saw the shoulder of his jacket move about like his arm was waving away at something in the air. After that, his pupils returned to normal and he'd blink his eyes a few times "...Are you sure? M- My home is ver-"

"Need I remind you that I watch the Exterminations every year? A little clutter won't disturb me."

It was obvious this frustrated him as well. A slight deviation in his static, something like interference jamming up an already messy signal, came from him before he lamented and let out a sigh "If you say so." Then, he'd close the door and undo the lock before opening it up once more to allow Rosie inside. With that obstacle cleared, Rosie would lower her arms to her sides once more before stepping inside. At the same time, Alastor stepped out of the way and closed the door behind her before locking it up once more and beginning to walk off to another part of the cabin by himself. He wouldn't be able to, of course, as Rosie would quickly turn to face him before he could get any further than a few steps from the front door "No no, you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not."

A hand came up to rub at his eyes out of frustration before turning to face her once more "I really _do not_ like it, so could we please-"

"Alastor, you are over eighty years old, don't start acting like a child to someone who is quite equal in your age."

The one thing he despised out of all this was the fact he was getting a taste of his own medicine and he couldn't choke it down. He so often just barges in on his friends' lives when they least expect it and force them to deal with it. Most of them have gotten used to it, Mimzy and Niffty more than Husk or Rosie, but it's never been done to him. So Rosie managing to do it now? It made his skin crawl a little. He needed her to leave. It was for her own good "My dear, you know I love to chat with you whenever I can, but now just _isn't_ a good time. I'm busy and I need you to go."

She'd then sit down on Alastor's velvet red couch and place her hands in her lap as she stared up at him, quite the smug smile on her face. If he was in a better mood, he might be proud of that act of defiance and how well it mimicked the way he often did it to her and Mimzy when they tried to get him to leave them alone too. But he doesn't have the time for this. He _really_ needs her to leave. The Radio Demon clasps his hands together and forces that ever-present smile to show some teeth and look possibly pleasant "Rosie, my dear, ma belle Rosie, I really do need you to leave."

She'd keep her arms in her lap before leaning back against the couch as she replied "Give me one good reason why I should."

"It's for your own safety!"

" _Why?_ Why is it for my safety Alastor?! I just want to know why you neglected to tell me anything about your little vanishing act!" Alastor was just silent for a moment. Even his static quieted down as he just stood there. The first thing that breaks the silence between them is the sound of something being knocked over in another room which gave him the perfect "out" for this situation. Very quickly, he spun around and began to walk off in the direction of the door to the next room.

That's when Rosie stood up and quickly grabbed the back of his coat "You can't just walk away from this Alastor! Not this time." He always walks away from his problems. Every time something horrible happened to him, whether it be emotionally or physically, he'd always walk away from it. She just couldn't let him do it this time. She _needs_ to talk to him about this... She cares, probably more than she has in so many years. But when she grabbed his coat, Alastor would quickly slip out of the outfit and give her a glance over his shoulder, some strange glint in his eyes when he looked at her.

For a split second, there was a feral look in those eyes, like he would attack her at that very moment. But then, as he looked away, it seemed to be replaced with regret and despair. For anyone else, that would be an expected reaction. But Alastor had made an effort years ago to make it known to her, Mimzy, Husk, and Niffty that they are free to touch him whenever they liked so long as he was in an obviously good mood. He did the same from the start, but he had to get comfortable with them for his friends to reciprocate the actions.

Rosie brought a hand up to claps Alastor's coat as she brought it closer to her chest and looked at the other with clear worry and anxiety "Alastor... What is going on with you? Please... Just talk to me."

He stood there, just standing there, his hands at his sides, and his head bowed just slightly. It wasn't all that common to see Alastor without his jacket and seeing him without it and just in his undershirt revealed how skinny he was. Hell had forced him to be cursed with the displeasure of being eternally malnourished, among other things. Seeing him like this made her worry more... She always worries about him.

She always cares about him.

Alastor brought his arms up and wrapped them around himself as he finally responded "Rosie... My mind is... It's so often filled with chaotic and horrible thoughts... It's not coherent, I don't process everything well anymore, I... Sometimes I don't know if I'm even real. I look at myself in the mirror and I don't see the man I believe I am, the man that I was fine being in life, I see... The Radio Demon... B- But I live with all that. I deal with it, possibly not in the most _healthy_ way I could... But I can at least live my life well enough to enjoy things..." He'd then turn to face her once more and for the first time in her life, she is shown what it looks like when Alastor is holding back tears.

His skin is always so pale, so when his face became flush with emotion and his eyes became bloodshot with tears, it made him look more unhealthy than he _ever_ has before "Then... Sometimes... I stop feeling sorry for myself, stop loathing my existence, stop feeling so horrible... Only for even worse, even more horrible, thoughts about the people I care about. Even if they don't actually care about me. I..."

His radio static was getting worse, this strange magical aura was coming off of him and was almost suffocating Rosie. But she could push past it, Alastor was in so much pain. What's worse is that he wasn't even finished yet "These past few days I've been having these thoughts, but they've been placed upon one person. I've tried to push them away, to ignore it all, and wait for it to vanish like it always does... But it just... It just won't go away!" Rosie didn't know what to do. This is the most honest he's been before. She could only think one question "They... They're about me, aren't they?"

Alastor grew silent and just sat down on the floor, his head going into his hands as his knees were brought to his chest "...I can't bear to lose the people I care about. I've... I've lost too many people in my life. Sometimes... Most times... Every time I have those thoughts about someone... It's always so that I can make sure they can't break me any further than I have been already... A- And... Rosie," he looks up to her while she struggles to figure out what to do with herself at that moment, so she just stood there, watching Alastor with deep concern "I... I've thought about gutting you. About boiling your limbs and eating them. I've thought about biting into your neck and draining you of your blood like a _vampire_... I- I don't want to feel this way! I don't want this to think of these things! I- I don't- I can't-!"

Rosie then just tossed Alastor's coat onto the couch behind her before getting down onto her knees and quickly pulling the Radio Demon into her embrace. His arms and hands came up quickly and gripped her dress tightly making sure he was grounded to reality. Grounded to her "Alastor, my love, listen to me. Listen, alright?" She'd rub his back and speak softly to him, trying her best to calm him down "It's fine. I understand. You struggle with so many things, most of which you are not yet comfortable telling me about. But, please, understand me. I know that you will never, _never,_ do such things to me. And, if you do, I'd know you aren't actually in control. That you've lost yourself to what you struggle with."

The Radio Demon was shuddering now, the darkness in the corners of the room just getting darker. He was struggling to hold in his emotions and it showed on his face. His body was trembling and his eyes looked like he was on the verge of going ballistic. Her dress probably had holes in it now from his claws, but that didn't matter to her. What did was what he had to say after she stopped speaking "How can you stand this? Stand me. How can you be comfortable around someone so unstable as me? Rosie... You should leave. Not just the cabin, but my life in general. I- It would be safer for you."

She'd shush him before pressing her black lips onto the top of his head and rubbing his back some more "Because I care about you. I will never leave you. I will _always_ be there for you when you need me." Alastor would take his face out of her embrace and look up to her face, that ever-present smile faltering so much that it was just a small curved angle and nothing more "Would I not suffocate you with that need then?"

"Alastor... _Mon beau cerf..._ Will you let me prove to you just how much I care about you?"

He wasn't in a position to nod properly, which was what he would've preferred, so he'd give her a soft "Yes." And Rosie would smile softly at him. She knew his views on relationships, she knew how he handled them as well. But he craves those connections. He can tell. The very second he has the ability to grasps onto a connection, to a friendship, he'd grasp onto it _hard_ and hope for the best. Rosie has known him for so long, has seen him through thick and thin, knows so much about him. She cares so much about him.

She loves him.

A deep breath would be taken into her lungs before she leaned towards him and softly placed her lips against his own. While she kissed him, Rosie would close her eyes and just hold him close. He always feels so warm. So soft. So unique. His skin was a pleasing texture in her opinion, almost like leather, but so warm and smooth. For Alastor, she felt so soft. Like silk. She was so comforting to feel and hold like before... But this kiss was more. It was new. It was _wonderful._ The Radio Demon closed his eyes as well and the two just sat there, catharsis running through them after so long. This one moment brought things into a new perspective for the both of them.

Alastor pushes his emotions down, he refused to believe he had any romantic feelings towards her. But now he couldn't. He loved her. He cared about her. And the same was true for Rosie. She didn't have the heart to commit to her own emotions, she was worried that Alastor wouldn't feel the same way towards her. She had suffered such a horrible romantic relationship in life, one that took her to the grave and even continued partially into her afterlife. But she couldn't stop it now. The truth was out, she loved him. She cared about him. Alastor needed her, and they would enjoy this moment for as long as it lasted.

The darkness that was getting worse in the corners of the cabin slowly retracted to how they should be as Alastor kept himself in her embrace and his lips pressed against her. After what felt like a glorious eternity, but was no doubt only a minute or longer, before they pulled away from one another and opened their eyes once more. They just stared into each other's eyes for a silent moment. Alastor always thought she was so beautiful, especially her eyes. Even if others only saw pitch-black voids where eyes should be. He didn't see that. He saw something unique, beautiful, different. He loved unique and different.

She always thought his eyes were beautiful as well. The color in them, the way he looked at the things he cared about, it was always so adorable. After a while of just staring at each other's eyes, Alastor would just lean forward and pull her into a hug as he buried his face into her shoulder "Thank you... My love." Rosie would bring a hand up to run it through his hair as she smiled at him softly "You are welcome my love. L'homme que j'adore."

He'd just sit there silently for a moment, enjoying this closeness some more, before speaking up once more "Rosie... J- Just entertain my paranoid mind... What are we now?"

"The way I see it, we are just finally letting the truth flow free. My love, my dearest Alastor, I'd say we're in a relationship now."

He'd nod a little against her shoulder "I enjoy that idea..." After a minute or so of more silence, the air would be broken once more by his words "...Thank you for caring so much about me. I know that before there was no need, no incentive, to come and find me after making you worry so much. And there was no reason for you to stick around. No reason to do all this to begin with... Just... Thank you..."

Rosie would then kiss his head after he spoke his mind "Of course mon amour. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me."

"Then... Can you stay with me tonight? I'm... I'm doing better now. My thoughts are looking more on the positive now... But I just... Please stay with me." She'd then pull him closer to her body and nuzzle her head against his own as she'd respond "Of course. I want nothing more than to do that now my love. Today, after all you've gone through recently, will be all about you."

With that, the two would spend the rest of the day and the night together. When Alastor could stand up once more, he'd get to cooking a pleasant dinner for them to enjoy together. Then, they'd simply enjoy each other's presence as they danced to music, read books together, or talked about random things. In truth, neither of them have felt more loved before in their lives. Alastor felt wanted, valued, more than he ever has before. Rosie had, in one part of her mind, believed that this sort of love didn't exist anymore. Especially not in Hell. But Alastor was different. He was a cruel, sadistic, and evil man. But not those he cares about, not of his own volition at least.

For once in either of their lives, they felt a peace they haven't felt in... Well... Decades.

When it came time for bed, Alastor and Rosie both changed into something more comfortable to sleep in, and when he saw her in the long nightgown she manifested for herself and with her hair down like that. She looked absolutely angelic. The Radio Demon's cheeks flushed red and his heart fluttered with pure adoration for her. In contrast, Alastor felt... Less than appealing to look at. He just wore a plain pair of sleepwear. A white sleeping shirt and a matching pair of pants. The fur that rolls across his shoulders, across the sides of his arms, down his chest and back, the back of his hands, and then the side of his legs and across the top of his feet were so easy to see now because of how red they were.

But when she saw the way he looked at her, and the way he looked in his sleepwear, it made her face get flush and look away bashfully "Thank you for looking at me in such a way my dear." After she finished brushing some of her hair to get the last of the knots that had formed through the day out, she'd turn to face him once more "I think you look as beautiful as you think I do."

Rosie knew how to fluster him before they ended up in this sort of relationship. The new way they both meant to each other only made the feelings she could cause him so much stronger. The Radio Demon would smile a bit at the compliment before motioning to the bed "It might not be the most... Comfortable place to sleep on... But it gets the job done." The two approached either side of the bed and slipped into it at roughly the same time. As Alastor settled down under the covers and placed his clasped together hands over his stomach, Rosie would slip underneath the sheets, place one of her hands over both his own, and rest her head on his chest. A content sigh slipped through her lips as they curled into a pleasant smile "I don't know, I think it feels perfect."

Alastor already didn't deserve her. She was being so delicate with him, making him just feel wonderful and amazing and... Everything about her just made him feel so good. He will no doubt be saying this very same thing many times for what he hoped would be many years to come.

The Radio Demon's new girlfriend enjoyed the feeling of his chest rising and falling with each breath he took in and exhaled. Hearing the sound of his heartbeat, feeling the warmth that came from his chest, he was perfect. Cuddling with him was already an amazing feeling, she'd absolutely have to do this more and as often as she can in the future. She absentmindedly ran her thumbs across the fur on the back of his hands as she simply laid there with him. After a while of the peace, Alastor would move his head so he could look at Rosie as she laid there with him. This whole situation was a new one for him. He's never fallen asleep with someone else in bed with him. Let alone this close to his body.

But he liked it. It reassured him. He already felt more at peace going to bed than he has ever before in Hell. Nightmares are so constant for the Radio Demon, he's figured out ways to skip out on the need to sleep as often as he can. And when he does fall asleep, it's never long enough for him to dream anything of importance. Having Rosie here with him through the entire night, her arms wrapped around him, her head on his chest. He could already tell that he'd sleep soundly for once in his life. He could thank her for so many things, he already has thanked her for so many things, but right now he wasn't going to.

Instead, he was simply going to close his eyes and let sleep take over him. Coincidently, right around the same time, Alastor decided to do that, Rosie would do the very same thing. The two shared in their warmth, their emotions, their presence, and drifted off to sleep with one another.

When he needed her most, Rosie had come for him. In truth, he'd have it no other way. They'd have each other in no other way. They took each other's flaws in stride, and now Hell had to deal with this whole new power couple.


	2. 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓎 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝑀𝑒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with a brand new chapter and title! For those wondering why I changed it from "𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐻𝑒 𝒩𝑒𝑒𝒹𝑒𝒹 𝐻𝑒𝓇 𝑀𝑜𝓈𝓉" to "𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝑅𝒶𝒹𝒾𝑜𝓇𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝐵𝑜𝑜𝓀" is simply because now that this thing is a one-shot collection, cuz I love these two and wanna write them as much as I can, I didn't feel that the previous title fit with the story anymore.
> 
> Also, everyone remember the friend that I mentioned in the first author note of the first chapter? If so, they sorta enabled me with this chapter lol
> 
> This chapter's premiss is something we came up with recently, as in like a few days after I posted this story recent. But the Rosie that I've written in this one isn't as close to their version of Rosie as it was in the last chapter, just so I could allow myself some creative flexibility.
> 
> There _might_ be continuity between future chapters, but nothing super solid unless I decide against that. Because, you never know, I might just decide to split a certain one shot into two or more parts because I vibe with it that much.
> 
> ALSO! IMPORTANT NOTICE: This chapter, without spoiling it too much, starts off with some raunchy and steamy themes and suggestions but doesn't delve into anything explicit. If anyone's sensitive about that sort of thing, you're free to leave now. This is ALSO the reason that the rating has been updated, just to be on the safe side.
> 
> Now, enough about me, here's the new chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it!

_"Ha... Alastor..."_

Rosie moaned out softly, one of her hands tangled up in the Radio Demon's hair and the other hand firmly gripping the fabric of his undershirt. There were only two or three buttons that had yet to be undone by either of them, allowing most of his chest to be exposed to the air of the room, _her room._ As for Rosie herself, she was wearing a black sleeveless gown with shoulder straps, but one of those straps were practically dangling off of her arms like useless strands of yarn after Alastor slid them out of place so he could kiss and nibble at every inch of her neck and shoulders he could reach.

His hands were placed on her hips, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he gently nibbled at her skin. They had been going at this for a few minutes now, the entire thing starting up because of Alastor. He doesn't do this sort of thing with just anyone or all that often, but he can sometimes find himself in the right mood for this sort of thing. It seems he found himself in that mood today.

 _"You always... Make me feel so good mon amour..."_ She spoke almost breathlessly in reaction to the love he was showing her. Something he very much enjoyed hearing.

But, what both of them didn't enjoy hearing was the sound of a nearby telephone ringing. Rosie knew exactly where it was. It was on the nightstand at the side of the bed behind her. She didn't know who was calling and Alastor didn't care. He may not have enjoyed the sound, but he continued what he was doing, his fingers gently pressing down into her dress so that his claws could be felt. She arched her back in reaction to the feeling, but she would then take both of her hands and place them on Alastor's shoulders "I- I have to get that."

She may not have known who was calling, but she knew what that phone was used for. It was used only in case she wasn't at her emporium and something of importance was happening to it. But the Radio Demon didn't let up. So, she'd have to shove him back a little, her hands coming up to cup both of his cheeks so she could move his head and kiss him once more. His face and neck were already covered in black lipstick marks from her kisses, a few more wouldn't harm. But she couldn't sit there and kiss him over and over again like she wanted, she had to answer that phone call.

With a bit of reluctance, Rosie would only kiss him four or five times in rapid succession before getting off of his lap and leaning over so she could pick up the phone, which would not look out of place in the 1940s, and answer the incoming call "This is Rosie, sorry for the wait, what-"

Before she could finish a familiar voice came through the line "Finally. Rosie, listen, we've got what could be the deal of the century under our noses right now and I need you to get over here now."

The voice was masculine and always made her roll her eyes when he wasn't around to see it. _Franklin._ That goddamned man. Because of him, she might just hate the name itself as well as him as a person. But, Hell's a horrible place where sinners are punished. This is apart of her punishment. She's stuck with this man for as long as he'll remain alive.

As Franklin spoke over the phone, Alastor laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her torso, his lips moving in to begin kissing at her shoulders again as he asked "Who is it and how quickly can you hang up on th-" Rosie quickly covered his mouth with her free hand, her brow furrowing in obvious irritation "...Fine, I'll be right over, just don't scare off the customer."

"Get here as quick as you can, if we fuck this up we'll lose out on a lot of money."

Alastor could understand being shushed so suddenly, he just didn't understand why it is that it happened. At least, not until he heard the simple word _"customer"._ As Rosie hung up the phone, he'd remove her hand from over his mouth and simply state "Don't go." Rosie couldn't help but sigh and close her eyes "I have to. My business needs me." She'd sit up in the bed, Alastor's arms unwrapping from around her as she did so he could sit upright as well. If he could, Alastor would send that man down to double Hell. But he can't, and he would only do it if Rosie allowed him to. She keeps him around for some reason, he just doesn't know why.

Does she even know why? Is it obligation? Or is it something else?

"My love, you so often complain about him not contributing enough to your business, why go and aid him when you can stay with me and finally make him have some initiative to do something?" As he spoke, Rosie began to get out of the bed, her hands coming up to adjust the shoulder straps and place them where they belonged once more "Because I can't trust him to do that. If he does, there's such a high chance he could ruin everything I've worked hard to accomplish."

Upon standing, she'd flatten out her dress before snapping her fingers and willing the outfit into her usual attire, minus her hat and umbrella, which sat by the bedroom door. Alastor stood up as well, his hands coming down to button up his shirt once again "Would you want me to stay here until all is finished over there?" There was a moment of silence as Rosie produced a hand mirror from thin air to redo her makeup. She didn't know. She wanted him to be here, to be with her. She wanted to stay with him. She _longed_ to stay with him. But she couldn't. Not right now. Duty calls...

_Fucking duty and responsibility._

"I'm sorry Alastor, but I wouldn't want you to wait around for an unknown amount of time. This could take only a few minutes or a few hours." Alastor understood. He hated it, but he understood "Alright... We can pick this up next Wednesday then." The only thing that kept her from seeing him any time sooner was one thing. One constant that kept her from Alastor for so long, even now. Franklin. This week was so busy for her, so many demons and Overlords coming to her emporium for so many things, today was supposed to be her one free day. As it turns out, the short twenty-five minutes she had with Alastor was all the free time she had.

Every fiber of her being begged, pleaded even, with her mind to stay with him. To climb back into bed with the man she loved and be in his embrace once more. To feel his love again. But that mind of her knew what was best for everything. So all she could do was tun to face him again and place her hands on his shoulders once more before placing a quick and soft kiss to the corner of his lips "Je t'aime tellement Alastor." Her ability to mix her native language into regular conversations to simply sweet talk him was always something that made Alastor's heart skip a beat and cheeks redden. It always felt so special, so personal, as he's often the only one who can understand her "Je t'aime tellement aussi Rosie."

Then, with that, she turned and left the room. Alastor himself would leave soon thereafter upon fully dressing completely once more. He didn't feel like removing the black lipstick marks that peppered his face though, so he'd be leaving with those proudly displayed upon his body.

Meanwhile, Rosie would arrive at her emporium not long after leaving her home, as she made sure it was close by just in case she needed to be at her business quickly, just like now. Upon stepping into the building and before the door could even be closed behind her, Franklin came up to her and quickly began leading her deeper into the establishment "Lucky for us, the customer has only been waiting for you for no more than a few minutes, nothing that should hurt his opinion on us to majorly, every poor choice we make means we lose some percent of the money we could make from any deal made."

Rosie furrowed her brow a little in confusion as she looked over to him "I can understand wanting to keep a customer happy and not waiting for too terribly wrong, but I have yet to see you fret over money like this before, what makes this customer different from every other Overlord that has come through our doors? Whether I like it or not, might I add."

Franklin grumbled a little in irritation before responding "Listen, shut the fuck up about the fact I tried to sell Valentino a dress for that Angel Dust fellow, you've been giving me grief over it for what feels like years already. But this customer isn't an Overlord, he's a _prince._ "

A Prince of Hell in the emporium? That stunned Rosie a bit. Her business was nothing to laugh at, especially since it only dabbled with selling items you normally wouldn't be able to sell in life closer to Extermination Day, but she had never thought a prince would come down here. Before she could even make assumptions and guesses on who it was visiting the establishment, she found herself being ushered into the quaint little waiting parlor she had set up by hand a few years back. As this happened, Franklin would slap a smile across his face and quickly say "And here we are Mammon, the woman of the hour herself!"

Rosie quickly took on just as eager and smiling of an expression as her business partner as she turned to face one of the Princes of Hell himself, Mammon. To put it simply, he is one of the most wealthy demons in existence and has quite the greedy tendencies. But he isn't anywhere near as powerful as other princes or even Overlords. Stolas holds more raw magical power than Mammon could ever hope for, Valentino and Alastor are more feared than Mammon is, but, as always, Lucifer outclasses all of them combined through sheer power and fear. Of course, the king let those under him run around as they pleased, and it looked like Mammon ran around a lot.

Despite hiding in his castle all alone to guard his wealth, Mammoned look as though he spent hours a day exercising, which he might just do in for all she knew. His hair was perfectly kept, he wore a suit that surpassed the finest suits ever handcrafted by the most talented practicer of the art. Rosie could tell immediately that these simply fed into his role in life, everything about him was a card he could play to gain more chances at amazing more wealth. Valentino would no doubt pay a large sum of money to have Mammon's body alone be featured in one of his movies, so there's no telling what people with less to lose and more money to throw around would spend for other things.

The prince held out his hand and gave her a smile "A pleasure to meet you my dear~." Rosie would grasp his hand lightly and shake his hand in acquaintance before smiling back at him "The feeling is mutual, I can assure you." No amount of charm could persuade her to do something, prices were firm here, and if he were to want to spend more for a particular item simply because he can, she wouldn't stop him.

But she also wouldn't allow him to underpay for something. It's nothing personal, it's just business. Rosie was about to say something once more, but she was prevented from doing that by Franklin as he quickly piped up "Ah, she _is_ quite the pleasure to meet! I should know, I put a ring on her ages ago because she is even better to get to know."

Her face remained steady and smiling as always, but inside she felt herself cringe. That simple reminder, that one statement, caused her insides to churn with displeasure. She had made the mistake so many years ago to marry that man, so much so she tried to right the wrong by killing him. Sadly, he was able to do her in as well. Now, in Hell, they were stuck together once more. No divorce had been filled, so, by all accounts, they were still married. But, the worst part about it all, is that she couldn't bring herself to break it off. It felt wrong, taboo, disloyal to do such a thing. Perhaps it's simply the cultural influence of the times she grew up in still affecting her, perhaps Hell itself made her feel this way.

The only way she could conceive not having to deal with him anymore, to be done with their relationship, is to kill him. That way, the feud they had started at the end of their lives could finally end with her standing tall over him.

"Ah, so that's how it is, I suppose I won't attempt to court her any further then." Franklin would quickly laugh after Mammon's remark, which only made her cringe more inwardly. Not just because the prince wanted to "court" her, to take the heart that already belonged to someone else without either of them knowing it, but also because it was all too obvious to her that Franklin only laughed to get on the prince's good side.

Once he finished laughing forcibly Franklin would finally say something once more seeing as how Rosie was having trouble forming any words through the layer of cringe that had been placed over her "Now, I do think it's high time we get down to business. Tell me, Mammon, you had mentioned you came here with a specific purchase in mind?"

The prince diverted any attention from Rosie and onto her... _Husband_ as he responded "Yes, I've heard that you sell a few items others in Hell do not, and I'm keen to see if that's true. If it is, I'd be more than happy to take a few of them off your hands." But, even still, as he spoke, she saw him glancing in her direction just to ogle at her body.

That's when she realized why it is Franklin had called her here so adamantly. That man was almost panicking over the money they could either gain or lose should Mammon make a purchase here and everything he did was only so the deal could play in his favor. Rosie wasn't meant to contribute any to the conversation, to the deal, to the business at the moment.

She was there to be eye candy. To keep the prince's attention for as long as he'd remain here.

And the way he looked at her when not talking with Franklin, the fact he was still stronger than her with magic kept her from attacking him right then and there. It especially enraged her he was doing that as the memory of sharing such an intimate moment with Alastor was fresh in her mind.

 _Alastor..._ That demon, he had her wrapped around his finger from practically day one of knowing one another. And now, he owned her heart and soul. She loved him truly and deeply. Seeing as how she was just supposed to stand there and be a pretty little thing to look at, she'd let her mind wander.

And wander it would, right back to that fateful night when this all started. When her afterlife changed, quite possibly, for the better.

The sound of a large bell being rung cascaded through the streets of Hell, a sound all manner of demons had come to fear and be relieved by for one reason. It signaled both the start and end of Extermination Day. There wouldn't be a moment spared after the bells were rung, Overlords quickly got to work claiming the territories of rivals who were disposed of by the Exterminators and the Princes of Hell quickly rang up everyone Overlord that was still around and not busy claiming territory to come and celebrate their collective survival. Rosie had received one of those calls, and her husband Franklin had dragged her along to Stolas's party.

Inside people were enjoying the debauchery that one could only find in Hell and at Stolas's mansion, something Rosie didn't feel in the mood for, but Franklin did. He was in there, enjoying himself, and attempting to spread the good word of their joint business and failing one way or another at it, while Rosie remained outside on one of the mansion's balconies. The hours after Extermination day was always the most peaceful, the air felt and smelled so much cleaner than it normally does down here. No doubt because ninth nine percent of the population hid inside so that they wouldn't meet the wrong end of an Angelic Weapon.

She needed that peace, as the only reason she was out here now was so she could keep her composure. Rosie had a naive hope that, despite the horrible relationship she has with Franklin, they could simply just set that all to the side for one night and at least pretend to be a happy couple together for once in their lives. She has needs and wants, and tonight, all she wanted was to feel loved and desired.

_How stupid of her to believe her HUSBAND could satisfy those wants._

"Ah, it seems as if my little getaway from the chaos inside won't be so private after all."

Rosie quickly turned around and saw that she had a guest out on the balcony. Alastor, the Radio Demon, her closest friend in Hell. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she clasped her hands together in front of her "I suppose not. But I don't know who I'd rather be spending a private getaway with than you." He'd laugh at that and began to approach her "Very true my dear!"

As he approached, she couldn't help but ask him "I didn't think these sort of events were your forte, what brings you here, and what keeps you here?" She knew him well, probably better than anyone else in Hell did. She knew that, considering the fact he's probably been her a minute or so less than she has as he wasn't a member of the first arrivals crowd, which meant he had spent somewhere between twenty-six or twenty-seven minutes at the party.

"Simple and pure curiosity! I've heard about Stolas a few times before in passing, and I've always wondered what he was like. How could I pass up the chance to finally see him in person? Of course, he's busying himself keeping the little shindig up and running, so I haven't had a chance to speak with him. Besides that, the thing keeping me here is... Well... You! I saw Franklin trying to convince some Imp to buy a wristwatch he pulled from his pocket so I figured you were here as well! I've spent the last few minutes searching for you, and trying to get away from the headache inside."

It warmed her heart to know that he was looking for her. But she also knew that Alastor withheld himself a little while explaining his continued presence at the party. She knew how he felt about Franklin, she knew what he'd say if given the chance to. No positive word would ever be said of Franklin in his mind, and in all honesty, Rosie found it endearing that he held himself back just because he knew of their... _Strained_ marriage. But what he didn't let on was the fact he knew something else.

He knew that something was a bit off about her "Forgive me for asking, but is everything alright my dear?" The Radio Demon had his hands crossed behind his back, his radio tipped staff now leaning against the railing of the balcony next to him. Perhaps it was that easy to tell just by looking at her, or perhaps he was quite perceptive, but Rosie let out a soft sigh and turned away from him "Sometimes I just... Alastor, do you think a woman should want to feel cherished and loved?"

He blinked a few times in surprise. He was stunned into a loss for words, but he eventually found himself again and managed a response "W- Well... Yes, I do. I believe everyone does from time to time, and that if they do, they deserve to _actually_ feel cherished and loved." Rosie gave out a chuckle, her arms coming up to rest against the balcony as she leaned forwards, head bowing slightly "Ha... You already knew better than my husband, but this just proves you truly do have a better head on your shoulders."

Alastor came forward and stood next to her, an arm coming up to rest against the railing as well so he could lean over as she turned her head to look at him. The Radio Demon took in a breath and spoke up "So that is the problem. That deadbeat Overlord wannabe has failed to make you feel any positive emotion once again." She'd nod slightly, a sigh coming from her again "I suppose I should just stop holding out hope for us having one small moment of genuine love."

"You can't hope to have something that was never there to begin with. Franklin never loved you, I doubt he even cares now. At least, beyond the possibility of losing the only person in his life that knows how to handle the business as well as you do should something happened to you." It felt wrong to hear, to agree with, but it was just a simple fact. Maybe, just maybe, once upon a time there was love and care between them. But that was gone now. Yet, she couldn't break free from it. There was silence between them a moment before the Radio Demon would speak up once more.

"I'm a strange man my dear, you know this well enough already. So, let me present to you a strange idea, something I'd never suggest under normal circumstances." He'd reach his hand out and place it over one of her own as he continued "You want to feel loved, cherished, and quite possibly even adored by someone, yes? And Franklin isn't making you feel that way, yes?" Rosie would nod and he'd finish his idea.

"Then give up on him and let someone else fulfill those needs and wants of yours... Someone like me."

Pure shock shot through Rosie's mind. Wide eyes focusing on Alastor as her mouth was agape. There were a lot of things to be surprised by that statement, but she couldn't process any of them yet. Perhaps she just didn't understand him right, perhaps it didn't come out properly, perhaps there was just something she missed "A- Alastor... What do you mean?"

He'd give her a simple shrug as some obvious anxiety began to fill his eyes "What I mean is that... I hate to see you neglected like this, you don't deserve it, you deserve the world, and he can't give it to you. This you know already, or, at least, I hope you do. But I can. Or, at the very least, I'd die trying, unlike Franklin. Let me make you feel loved, wanted, desired, and anything else you could possibly want from a companion."

"Y- You're suggesting that we take part in an a- affair?"

Despite his growing anxiety over the worry she might reject him and that he might've just jeopardized their entire relationship due to his feelings, Alastor couldn't help but grow this wicked and mischievous smile "Is it really an affair if you aren't actually married to him anymore?" Rosie stood upright, one hand staying placed against the railing while another came up to be placed over her chest "But the thought of it... I- It just feels wrong, taboo even. Me and Franklin, we were once married, we never actually divorced, it just feels... Wrong to do."

Alastor stepped a bit closer and she let him do that "Emphasis on _were once married._ It's been a few decades since your deaths, right? And you only keep that man around to get revenge once and for all, correct? I understand how the cultural and social norms of our time make us feel... It's affecting me as well, I feel wrong to be doing this, but I just can't help it. It hurts me to see him do this to you. To see you hurt yourself due to this conflict of emotions I can feel going on inside you."

Goddamnit Alastor, why did your words have to sound so sweet to her? By all rights, Rosie shouldn't be this held up over it. They weren't married, this Alastor has brought up so many times. Even she has said this about her and Franklin. They're only husband and wife when it benefits each other. If she wants to get him to do something in public, he'd force him to by emphasizing that his wife was asking him to do it. He'd do the same, or they'd use each other as tools to sell things to customers. Every other moment of their lives, they plotted to end each other's lives in secret.

Perhaps an affair wouldn't be the worst secret to keep, perhaps she shouldn't even consider it an affair... Perhaps she could go with another one of Alastor's crazy plans.

"I... He can never know."

Alastor's eyes lit up upon hearing Rosie's words "I suppose I can try to hold back on boasting to him about how much better I treat you to the best of my ability!" She'd giggle softly, her hands coming down to her sides "You do that already, he hates you because of all the attention I gave you once upon a time ago." She had found him in the alley next to the emporium with Mimzy by her side one night while Franklin was out. Alastor was even more malnourished and disheveled than he usually was, but his mind was lost. He was more like an animal and less like a person. That was the night the terrifying Radio Demon's legendary rampage came to a stop and when the demon vanished for four weeks.

During that time, Rosie looked after him in her own home, in his own special room, and made it a point to shower him with more affection than Franklin had ever received, just as another way to annoy and frustrate her partner. Now look at him, caring for her and about as sane as one can get Alastor to be.

She'd step a bit closer to him as he spoke up once more "So, I take that previous statement as confirmation that you'll let me take matters into my own hands in a way?" Rosie still couldn't believe this, but she was willing to try. To let someone make her feel good for once in her demonic life in ways she couldn't expect just a friend to do "I suppose so mon charmant petit ami~." The thrill that came with this was undeniable. The breaking of social normals of the decade she had lived in felt so wrong but oh so _fun_ to do. Alastor also couldn't deny that he was feeling the same way over this. But he also couldn't deny that hearing her say _"my darling boyfriend"_ in French with that sweet voice of her's sent some color to his pale cheeks.

He'd finally close the gap between them and place his hands on her hips as he stared deep into her beautiful black eyes "If I am already allowed to be called such a thing _ma chère petite Jamie,_ could I be a bit bold with you?" Rosie's eyes would become half-lidded as she stared up at him with a devious smile, her hands coming up to his shoulders "Of course you can my love, nothing would please me more than to know you're willing to be bold for me."

With that, the two would lean towards one another as their lips met and they shared a kiss between former friends turned lovers. Perhaps this all moved a bit to fast, perhaps they just didn't care at the moment. Perhaps it would work out for the better all things considered as well.

But, perhaps, it all didn't matter and they could just enjoy this moment together.

That is until they both heard the sound of the balcony's door opening as someone backed themselves out onto it "N- No no! You get yourself a nice big bottle of something strong! I- I'm just gonna chill out here and catch my breath!" Alastor and Rosie's heads would quickly look in the direction of the surprise visitor to see that it was some lanky jester-like Imp that wore some torn black collared coat with red buttons, black boots, and a pair of large black gloves with yellow eyes on them. He was backing out onto the balcony while his attention remained on someone inside of the mansion proper. A quick glance over the Imp's head revealed to Alastor and Rosie that it was Stolas.

What the hell is going on?

The Imp would close the door as he gave a half-hearted wave to the prince of Hell before sighing and turning around to see the other two, a surprised expression being plastered across his face "Oooooh... Shit sorry didn't mean to interrupt your moment I was just trying to not have an incident inside there, pretty sure if I did someone would get pissed and I'd be reduced to some sort of fine red mist on the carpet."

He'd simply walk past them, climb up onto the railing, and dangle himself off the side of the balcony by his hands as he continued "Don't mind me tho, keep doing what you were doing before, just keep your pants on if you two were gonna head in that direction cuz if you don't I might just get distracted. I'm just gonna slip out of this party nice and easy like. If anyone starts yelling for a Blitz just tell them I got like... Struck by lighting or some shit and had to head home." Then, with that, he let go of the railing and fell to the ground below. There was a crash, a moment of silence, followed by the voice of the Imp calling out into the night once more.

"Ow! Goddamnit, they moved the table!"

There was another moment of silence as Alastor and Rosie looked at each other. The Radio Demon cracked an amused smirk as he told her "I think I killed his sisters a few years back." Rosie would just sigh and let go of his shoulders to cross her arms over her chest "We were having a moment. Not that I find that evaluation shocking or a deal-breaker in any way, we were just having a moment."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't ruin the moment, after all, that Imp did interrupt us."

A soft sigh slipped past her lips as Rosie continued to reminisce over that night which had turned into one of her favorites.

Once her focus returned on the world around her, she'd notice that during her own personal flashback Mammon and Franklin were still talking, but the three of them had ended up in front of the entrance to the emporium. While she was focused on her memories, her body had gone on autopilot and simply followed the two as Franklin showed the prince of Hell around the establishment. Which was good, as it meant that nothing horrible had happened during the then and now. If it had, she would've snapped out of her memories easily and tackled the problem as quickly as she could.

"Thank you once again for giving our emporium your patronage Mammon, it's a true honor to have you simply walk through our building, let alone purchase so many items from our stock!"

It seems as if he was aiming to have the prince make some return visits in the future. Perhaps that was a good thing for business, but she couldn't help but wonder what it was they had sold Mammon. A quick glance at the establishment's through magical means showed her that he had purchased a few hard to get items. A car from the 1970s, the scalp of a yak, and a few other novelty items. The purchases were made to no doubt just to bolster Mammon's treasury and nothing much else.

At least a large sum of money had been given to her business in exchange for the items. The prince of Hell reached out his hand and Franklin took it to shake as Mammon said "The pleasure's all mine. I'll be sure to tell my friends about this fine establishment when I get the chance to." A wide smile came across Franklin's face, but this one seemed genuine this time "Thank you once again my lord, enjoy the rest of your evening!"

A small scoff came from Rosie, one neither men picked up on. She'd like to be enjoying her original evening plans right about now. Especially since she thought back to that wonderful night. How she missed Alastor already, especially as she gazed over to Franklin as he waved to Mammon as he left the building and climbed into his recently purchased vehicle. With the Hell Prince now out of earshot completely, Rosie placed her hands on her hips and said "Congratulations Franklin, you've managed to make a sale."

He'd simply scoff and turn to walk back into the parlor as he replied "I've made sales before, no thanks to you. I think I'm going to treat myself to something strong, care to join me?" Rosie would shake her head and manifest her umbrella into her hands as he opened the door and looked at her for an answer "Oh no, I'd rather not, I've got somewhere I need to be right about now."

"Let me guess, that somewhere being the very place you were before I called you down here?"

She'd give him a nod and he'd just shrug and step into the parlor, the door closing behind him as he did. With that, Rosie would turn to leave the emporium. She only had one place she wanted to be right now, and that's back in the arms of her lover. The walk was especially brisk seeing as how she could teleport from one point to another quite easily. Not as easily as Alastor could, as she didn't have the benefit of manipulating shadows as he did, but it was still quicker than walking nonetheless. Eventually, she'd manage to reach her destination and she'd smile quite wide as she looked up at the building. Alastor's New Orleans style mansion.

That man always did love extravagant things and to show off. It wasn't where he lived, no, this place was more to show off to people he feels superior to or for those he cares about. Even if he wasn't here, she knew he'd quickly arrive. As any knock placed upon the door with the golden door knocker would summon him to the building. After she did just that, the door would open and there would stand a shocked Alastor "Either I've lost track of the time once again or this is still the same day we agreed we'd only have the time to see each other come next Wednesday."

She'd giggle a little and reach a hand up to dust off the shoulder of his suit as she said "We did, but I changed my mind. Also, if you're going to be tending to those crocodiles of yours, be sure to make sure any mud they kick up is cleaned off of you as quickly as you can. Mud can stain easily." Alastor glanced to where his hand was brushing him off before returning his attention to her "Yes, right, sometimes I forgot just how much you care for this old suit despite how long ago it was you made it for me."

A hand would trail down his chest as she gazed over her own handy work. Sometimes she's impressed he kept it so well kept. Other times she was displeased that the only thing that kept him dressed and as physically maintained as he was because he didn't want to upset her. Currently, she just rested her hand over his chest and felt the beating of his heart through her palm "I do care about the suit, but I care about you more than I do anything I craft." A sly smile came across his face as he remarked "Some would say you crafted my mental stability ma chérie."

Rosie would look into his eyes and reply "And some would say Valentino's movies are the height of entertainment. That doesn't mean what they say is true. I healed your mind, I didn't craft it."

"And I couldn't be any more thankful for it than I already am."

Both their expressions softened as they stared into one another's eyes. A moment of silence would pass before Rosie spoke up once more, this time stepping a bit closer to him "Now, here's the thing, I'm curious to know if you're still in the mood to continue what was unceremoniously cut short by my dear ex-husband." Alastor's expression remained the same as before, but she could tell that a glint of mischief filled his eyes as he replied to her "I might just, the only way to find out is simple."

He'd then step aside and make a sweeping bow that beckoned her into the mansion "You must come inside my domicile and shower me with that love I so desperately crave." Rosie would step past the door and turn to face Alastor before grasping hold of one of his hands "For you ma chérie, I'd do anything." With that, she'd lead him into his own home as the Radio Demon gave a snap of his fingers and the door closed behind the two of them as they walked away from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, thank you everyone for reading this, I hope that it was as entertaining to read as it was to write, every view means a lot to me.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Also, for anyone who is reading this note, I thought that I should put it out there that there is a chance that I could potentially turn this into a collection of one-shots for Radiorose or not. Feedback on that potential idea would be welcomed, but isn't needed!
> 
> Just a bit rusty at these notes so don't mind it all that much lol


End file.
